


Mister Queen

by theKasiaLin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Oliver, Day 4, Dom/sub, Free day, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, dom! Oliver, sub! Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: There was just something about Oliver Queen. Something that has shaken Barry up to the point where his mind went straight to the submission mode, to the point when he felt his knees getting weak.





	Mister Queen

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Day 4 of Olivarry Week 2017
> 
> I just wanted to write some D/s Olivarry, okay?
> 
> Huge thanks to [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO) for the beta.  
> I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Barry remembers the first time he felt like submitting to Oliver: it was one of the very first times they interacted, within minutes of Oliver regaining his consciousness. Barry usually stood his footing no matter what in his everyday life, especially at work or in social context. He liked the control. But he also liked the submission, the feeling of being freed from all his worries. That said, he did not submit to everyone. His submission was a gift one had to work to receive. But there just was something about Oliver. Something that has shaken him up to the point where his mind went straight to the submission mode, to the point when he felt his knees getting weak.That first time they interacted after he discovered the Hood’s identity, when Oliver snapped at him, he felt the rush of blood, and the “Mister Queen” simply just slipped his lips. 

It took them a long time to actually get together. First, there were these nine months when Barry was comatose after a lightning hit him, and then he tried to put things together as a superhero. They were running in circles, working with each other from time to time, getting to know each other and never allowing themselves to succumb to their desires. It took a couple of years, and several failed relationships until they actually ended up sleeping with each other. And even that was actually just by chance.

They were working a case together. Long days spent on tracking and stake-outs, making careful plans. And yet, when it came to the confrontation the plans have failed. The fight was ferocious. There were several times when Barry thought that they might not make it but in the end they managed to get the upper hand and got away with no life-threatening injuries. They captured the bad guys and handed them over to the police. As the police cars rode down the road, Oliver, still in his costume and covered in blood and sweat, has turned to Barry and sent him a triumphant smile. That look, combined with the adrenaline still rushing in Barry’s blood was enough to make his body act of its own accord. Within a nanosecond, Barry closed the distance between them and kissed Oliver like there was no tomorrow.

Much to Barry’s surprise, Oliver did not shove him away. Instead he deepened the kiss and took control of it, breaking it only for a second to tell Barry to get them to his apartment (which he did in a flash). 

The make-out session did not end there and soon they were grinding on each other, taking off each others clothes (Cisco almost killed him for the tear on his costume), giving each other clumsy handjobs, until they ended up fucking on the bed.

The next morning was awkward. Neither of them quite knew how to behave but in the end they sat down on the opposite sides of Barry’s dining table and just started talking. The discussion was difficult and emotional. They both knew the dangers of their lifestyles, they both knew the toll it could take on a relationship; and they still had to consider the fact that Oliver was essentially a public person. But in the end they decided to give it a try.

The beginnings were by no means easy. They both had their day jobs, their personal lives to take care of, the superhero jobs. They lived in different cities; although, in this case Barry’s speed was certainly coming in handy. With time, they worked out a good routine that fit them both. 

It also turned out that they were very compatible. They both were interested in BDSM, even though neither of them was very open with it; neither of them has even mentioned it to any of their respective previous partners. But now, they were finally able to explore it - together. 

The roles came natural. Barry, who spent most of his life grasping for control, trying to make sense of his life, found a relief in submission. When he was with Oliver, when he entrusted himself to his partner, it was as if someone took the entire burden off of his shoulders and Barry could simply exist. Oliver, on the other hand, loved being in control. His life was always a little chaotic and since the Queen's Gambit drowned, it felt as if everything in his life spiralled out of his reach. So he gladly seized the control.

\---

They made a point to see each other at least once a week, or once a fortnight if things in their cities get particularly difficult. When they do meet, they try to make the most of their time together, knowing that any second they might be called by their teams in case of emergency.

Tonight, Barry looks at his watch and, seeing that he has only 20 minutes until the time he was supposed to arrive at Oliver’s, he speeds up. It wouldn’t be good if he came really late; although, if he came just a little bit later than he promised… Barry smiles impishly but shakes his head just a second later to get rid of the distracting thoughts. 

When he finally arrives at Oliver’s doorstep, it’s close to ten past eight. Barry straightens down his sweater and knocks. There are some footsteps on the other side of the door before it opens. Oliver gives him an unimpressed look.

“You’re late,” he points out. Barry smiles sheepishly and looks down. Oliver moves aside to let him in and then closes the door. Barry doesn’t even have time to take off his shoes when he’s pinned to the wall and kissed until he’s breathless. 

Finally Oliver breaks the kiss, but doesn’t let go of him. Barry can feel his hot breath on the side of his face and then Oliver speaks again.

“I don’t know how you do this… Always late, despite being the fastest man in the world. Unless it’s on purpose, hm?” he queries. Barry blushes but doesn't give him an answer, so Oliver just continues. “Anyway, you know what being late means…” The promise spoken in a low voice makes Barry shiver. “Good. Then go leave your stuff in the bedroom and come to me.”

With that Oliver pulls himself away from Barry and leaves him alone in the hallway. Barry has to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down, then crouches to finally take off his shoes and pick up the bag which he dropped on the floor. 

Once in the bedroom, Barry strips to his underwear and puts his clothes in the hamper. Then he goes to the dresser and takes one of the t-shirts from his drawer. Ollie likes him like that. He places his bag in the wardrobe and checks if everything is tidy before he leaves the room to finally join Oliver. 

He finds his partner sitting on the sofa, dressed just in his jeans. Barry’s brain short-circuits for a moment at the sight. They might have been together for some time now but Oliver’s gorgeous body stuns Barry every time. He stands in the doorway, when Oliver… no,  _ Mister Queen, _ notices him.

There’s a smirk on His lips as He beckons Barry closer. His eyes follow Barry’s every movement, dark with desire. As soon as Barry is in front of the couch, Mister Queen reaches out and wordlessly puts His hands on Barry’s hips. He slides them under Barry’s T-shirt, thumbs massaging small soothing circles, and then He pulls Barry’s underwear down. 

“Lay down across my legs, Bar,” He says, His voice hoarse. Barry follows the order, stepping out of the pooled boxer shorts and getting on the sofa. As soon as he’s laying down, he feels Mister Queen’s hand on his butt-cheeks, caressing them softly. Mister Queen hums. “This is a punishment, Bar. You know what you did wrong?” He asks and Barry nods immediately. “Tell me then.”

“I… I was late.”

“That is right. And for that you will receive a spanking. I’ll give you a slap for each minute of your delay. There will be nine slaps. And I want you to count them. Am I understood?” His hand stops the gentle massage. 

“Yes, Mister Queen,” Barry answers. There’s a hum and Mister Queen’s hand lifts. Barry takes a deep breath.

The air is expelled out of his lungs when the first smack comes. Mister Queen does not believe in taking things slow, a punishment is meant to be just that, and He knows Bar can take it.

Instead of lifting His hand to give him another spank, Mister Queen squeezes his butt-cheek, hard, and Barry focuses enough to remember he had a task.

“One,” he gasps softly. There’s a caress before the hand is lifted again. More smacks come after that and Barry counts.  _ Two… Three…  Four… Five… _

“You’re doing good, Bar. Just four more,” Mister Queen grunts as gives one brief caress to his butt before slapping it again.

The sixth one stings a lot. And so does the seventh one. By number eight, Barry has tears welling in his eyes.

“ _ Nine _ …” a sob escapes Barry’s mouth as the final blow comes down. Mister Queen hums and starts to gently massage his butt, soothing it until Barry’s super fast healing kicks in and rids him of the redness and stinging sensation. Barry squirms under Mister Queen’s hand and it immediately stops.

“Bar?” He queries. There’s a very dark note to His voice. “Did you get hard?” Mister Queen asks and Barry blushes furiously. “Answer me.”

“Yes, Mister Queen.”

“So what should we do about that? This was meant to be a punishment, Bar. But you’ve enjoyed it…” Mister Queen deliberates quietly. “We can’t have you sitting like that, but I will not give you a hand.”

Barry raises his head and looks up at Mister Queen to make sure he understood correctly. Mister Queen’s gaze is dark and determined; He nods in the direction of the smaller sofa.

“Go on, Bar. I’m going to watch.”

Barry nods and gets up only to sit at the indicated place. He spreads his legs wide and puts his hand on his penis, deliberately forgoing the lubrication. He wants it a little rough and the pre-come will suffice not to get chaffed… Barry throws his head back, gasping loudly as he start to pump his penis. His butt still stings a bit and he feels Mister Queen’s gaze on him, heavy with lust; it’s enough to make him come only after a few tugs.

He’s breathing heavily, his eyes closed, then he hears some movement and discerns a shadow falling onto him. Barry opens his eyes to see Mister Queen standing in front of him, a shape of an erection visible in his pants. Barry licks his lips but his attention is brought up when Mister Queen clears His throat.

“You’ve made quite a mess, Bar…” there’s an amused tone to His voice and Barry feels himself blush. “Take the shirt off, Bar, and come here.”

Barry follows the orders fast and in just a flash he’s kneeling in front of Mister Queen, mouthing His cock through the fabric of His pants. His own penis is getting hard again but he dares not to touch it without explicit permission. Mister Queen hums and puts His hand in his hair.

“What a good boy you are, Bar. You’re going to suck me now, and you can also help yourself.”

As soon as Mister Queen’s words leave His mouth, Barry works His fly open and tugs His jeans down. He takes Mister Queen’s penis into his mouth, sucking hard and soon starts bobbing his head. At the same time, his hands finds his own penis and he starts stroking it, matching the speed to the pace he’s blowing Mister Queen with.

After a while Mister Queen’s grip on his hair tightens, an inevitable signal He’s getting close, and He starts fucking Barry’s mouth. Barry chokes several times on His cock, and it’s  _ oh so good _ . Finally, Mister Queen comes in his mouth, and Barry speeds up his strokes and soon follows his Master. 

A strong hand pulls him up and he finds himself in Mister Queen’s embrace, being kissed thoroughly. Mister Queen’s lips and tongue claim his mouth, and Barry almost melts.

After a while, the kiss ends and Mister Queen moves slightly away. He chuckles and touches Barry’s cheek with his hand.

“Still not enough, huh?” He asks and Barry blushes again. He has a short refractory period and things like that just happen sometimes. “Well, we should take care of that but I say we do this in the shower, how does that sound?”

Barry nods his head and superspeeds them into the bathroom. Mister Queen gives him a glance but doesn’t comment on his eagerness; instead, he approaches the shower cabin and pulls the door open. He steps inside, starts the water and tries to find the perfect temperature. Then He beckons Barry, who steps into the shower, and pulls the door close behind. Mister Queen pulls him in close and puts His hand on his penis. His movements are hard, rough, efficient and Barry finds himself struggling for breath as he puts his head down and rests it on Mister Queen’s shoulder. It doesn’t take him long to come again. 

Oliver steadies him until Barry is able to stand on his own and then moves to wash Barry’s hair. After the shower, when they’re both in fresh clothes, they go back to the living room and Oliver sits on the sofa. Barry hovers uncertainly but he notices his pillow and takes it. He plops down right next to Oliver’s legs. It’s comfortable like that. He hears Oliver hum contentedly and can easily imagine the smile on his lips. 

Barry leans against Oliver’s legs as the older man turns on the TV and browses through Netflix. He finally settles on  _ Star Trek _ and drops the remote on the couch. Oliver’s not a huge fan of Sci-Fi in general, so it means that he chose this film for Barry, who adores  _ Star Trek _ and, well, Chris Pine. As they watch, Oliver’s left hand finds its way into Barry’s hair and stays there, tangled in the soft tufts. Barry feels himself smile.

\---

Barry wakes up suddenly when something soft... _ some kind of fabric? _ ... hits his face. He blinks and looks up to see Oliver in his work out clothes standing nearby with his arms crossed, clearly looking amused.

Barry clears his throat uncertainly.

”Umm… Ollie? What’s going on?”

“We’re going training. I’ve heard from Cisco you’re still not the best at hand-to-hand combat so we’ll work on that.”

“Training?” Barry feels very confused. “I thought we’re going to… today.”

“Oh, we will,” Oliver says with a promising smirk and a mischievous spark in his eyes. “But later. Now get your ass up,” his glance turns serious again. Barry swallows. Suddenly his stomach grumbles.

“Umm… Can we at least eat breakfast before that?” he asks and makes Oliver laugh.

“Sure we can. Take a shower, dress up, and join me in the kitchen. Do scrambled eggs sound fine?”

Barry grins and nods in an answer as he gets up. He gathers the clothes and swooshes into the bathroom.

\---

Oliver steps onto the mat and warms up the joints in his hands. Barry stands a few feet apart, looking at him and awaiting further instructions. He didn’t know they would be training this weekend so he has completely no idea what exactly he can expect from Oliver. 

“No super-speed Barry,” the other man finally says, looking up at him. Barry cocks his head.

“Is that an order,  _ Mister Queen? _ ” he asks, adding a sarcastic tone to the final words. Oliver approaches him, grabs his shirt and pulls so that Barry has to lean down slightly.

“Only if it has to be,  _ Bar. _ ” Oliver answers, gives Barry a quick, but possessive, kiss, and pushes him away.

They start circling each other, neither willing to make the first move. However, Barry’s instincts get the better of him; with no super-speed allowed everything’s just going  _ so slow _ and he grows impatient. So, he strikes the first blow. Oliver, as could be foreseen, blocks it easily and reaches Barry with the counterattack. The speedster stumbles back and wipes the blood of his split lip with a thumb. 

He smiles devilishly, and attacks Oliver again. They struggle for a good while. Barry manages to hit Oliver a few times but it is clear that his partner has the upper hand in this duel. After all, Oliver’s more experienced and less hot-headed. 

Finally, Oliver grabs Barry and throws him on the mat, pinning him down by sitting on his thighs. Barry breathes heavily as he looks up. 

“Looks like you got me,” he says with a grin. Oliver squints and makes an unhappy face.

“That’s not a good thing Barry, at least not in this case.”

“Well, I’d say that this position has its advantages…” Barry says as he grinds up against Oliver’s crotch. The older man lets out a heavy sigh and blinks. Barry can see his eyes go dark with desire as he leans down to kiss Barry. 

There’s teeth, and the kiss is rough, and Barry just loves it.

“Errm. Umm… Sorry, guys, I didn’t expect you here,” Felicity’s voice interrupts them. Oliver pulls back rapidly and Barry tries to look up to see the blonde. She’s looking at them with a sly smile but there’s also a very noticeable blush on her cheeks.

“Sorry, Felicity. We decided to train a bit this morning. Barry needs to work on his combat,” Oliver breaks the silence.

“Train, right… Then um… I’ll leave you to it,” she says and turns around. Oliver clears his throat and looks down at Barry, who meets his stare.

“Another round,” Oliver says in a peremptory voice and lifts himself up. Barry sighs but also gets on his feet.

\----

Barry struggles against the ties but they don’t give in. He’s trapped, at mercy of Mister Queen and it’s perfect. He shivers in anticipation watching his Master walk around the room and gather supplies. 

Mister Queen tied him to the bed around half an hour ago and since then took His time with the rest of the preparations. Barry helplessly watched Him stretch Himself open and put the buttplug in before He ventured to grab some other toys - this time intended for Barry.

Finally, Mister Queen approaches him and places all the objects on the bed next to Barry. With His hand, He gently draws a line across Barry’s torso from the navel to the collarbone, and then He grabs Barry’s chin and kisses him possessively. After they separate, Barry’s breathing heavily and Mister Queen chuckles darkly.

“You’re so responsive today, Bar. I like that,” He says and squeezes Barry’s cock. 

“Ah!” he whimpers, his eyes shutting close. He hears an appreciative grunt from his Master and then feels something slipping down his shaft and around his balls. After a moment, he feels tightness and he doesn’t even need to look down to know that his Master just put a cock-ring on him. Then Mister Queen pours some lube on His hand, closes it around Barry’s penis and strokes it hard and fast. Barry arches up at the sensation and moans loudly.

Then suddenly the hand is gone and Barry opens his eyes to lock his gaze on his Master. Mister Queen gives him a little smirk as He climbs on the bed and straddles his thighs. 

“So, I’m going to ride you now. You will be allowed to come only after I am done. Is that understood?” Mister Queen asks and Barry nods eagerly. “Good. You’re such a good boy, Bar.” Mister Queen praises him and bends to kiss Barry. It’s more of a peck, really, a way of establishing dominance rather than a token of affection. When the kiss ends, Mister Queen remains for a moment in the squatting position to remove the buttplug and then finally He positions Himself right above Barry’s penis.

Barry keeps his eyes focused on Mister Queen’s face, drinking up every expression of pleasure as He lowers Himself. Barry loves this, seeing his Master so open and honest while He’s still fully in control. 

After a moment Mister Queen sinks fully down and lets out a sigh, and Barry moans in response. Being inside his Master is just so perfect. And then Mister Queen moves. He rides Barry slowly and steadily, stabilising Himself with his hands on Barry’s chest. His eyes are closed all the while and he hardly lets out any sounds but Barry knows his Master is enjoying this as much as he is.

As Mister Queen draws closer to His climax, His moves become faster, harder and more erratic. It is all kinds of perfect. Barry closes his eyes and just allows himself to feel, arching up and moaning when Mister Queen slams down and clenches around his penis. He feels the smudges of His semen land on his stomach and hears his Master’s panting. 

After a while, Mister Queen moves and lets Barry’s penis slide out of Him and Barry whimpers, which earns him a chuckle and a sweet, quick kiss.

“You’ve done good, Bar. You were so good. So now it’s time for your reward,” Mister Queen says as he grasps Barry’s penis and begins to stroke him, the moves quick, effective. He’s been already on the edge from when Mister Queen fucked Himself on Barry’s penis and now this is just a sweet, sweet torture for him. In a short while he becomes simply a mess of sobs and whimpers and moans. At last, he feels the clasp on the cockring being released and hears Mister Queen’s authoritative voice: “Come for me, Bar.”

And he does, screaming and shooting pearly beads of semen. He comes so hard his mind goes blank.

When he regains some of his awareness, he’s in the bathtub in between Mister Queens legs, being washed by Him. Barry lets out a contented sigh and snuggles back to get more of that skin-to-skin contact. Mister Queen chuckles softly at this and kisses his head, before he resumes bathing Barry.

\---

Barry blinks a few times as he wakes up. He’s alone in the bed but the space next to him is still warm which means that Oliver got up only recently. Barry focuses and hears faint noises coming from the other side of the apartment: the hum of a working coffee machine and a murmur of Oliver’s voice. He must be talking over the phone; knowing him, it’s probably Felicity and he’s working the case. Barry shakes his head but doesn’t get up. He just turns in bed so that he’s facing the door.

It takes another couple minutes before Oliver arrives back in the room with two mugs of coffee in his hands. Barry smiles blissfully as he watches his partner set them on the table and then turn to him.

“Sleep well?” Oliver asks, coming still closer to Barry. He sits on the edge of the bed as Barry lifts himself up slightly. Oliver places a hand on his cheek and Barry allows himself to hum contentedly, snuggling his face into the palm. He opens his eyes after a few seconds only to see Oliver’s expectant gaze. Right, the question.

“Yes, Mister Queen. I slept well,” he answers and this earns him a smile.

“Good, Bar. That’s good,” Oliver responds and pulls him in for a kiss. Barry will have to come back to Central City in the afternoon but for now they still have a few hours to enjoy themselves.


End file.
